Two of a Kind
by Burnt Roses
Summary: Addy has been tied up with the Marauders since Sirius suggested she move in with the Potter's too, two years ago. Ever since than Sirius has been her teammate, her best friend, and her champion. So why can't she be part of their latest escapade. Review pl


"Addy seriously that's enough!" her best friend Lily Evans was yelling from the other end of the common room.

"Hey! I'm Sirius!" a long dark haired boy yelled from the other side of the common room.

Lily put her head in her hands for a moment before she shoved everything off the table she was sitting at into her bag and she got up and left presumably for the library.

Soon Addy was walking across the common room towards a group of boys with their heads together.

"Hey boys! I want in," she said sitting down by Sirius Black, the boy who had yelled at Lily.

"No way Adds sorry. This one is Marauders only," Sirius said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What! That's not fair! That's just because I'm a girl that I'm not a marauder!" Addy said indignantly thinking they were joking.

James Potter ran his fingers through his hair nervously and said, "No Addy this goes way back before we spent so much time with you. This is Marauder business. We really can't let you help, sorry."

Addy looked around at all of their faces to find the easiest one to break. To her dismay and disappointment they all seemed equally convinced that she couldn't be part of what they were planning. She looked at Sirius her best friend out of all the marauders to see the apologetic look on his face which just made her angrier. She shrugged of his arm and said, "Fine! I'll just go do something else!"

Sirius watched her leave and felt like shit remembering the way the defeat had registered in her big brown eyes. Rarely did the marauders stand as one against a girl they liked but when they did it was always harder for one of them.

"Padfoot! Focus, do you think we can risk Hogsmeade tonight?" James asked bringing Sirius back to the conversation.

"No, I don't think so. It's free fish and chips night at the Three Broomsticks. There's gonna be too many people walking around and visibility will be good because of the full moon." Sirius said wistfully thinking of the Fish and Chips at the Three Broomsticks.

The conversation continued until they had a basic game plan for what they were going to do for the Moony's transformation.

For the rest of the day, which wasn't long, Sirius looked for Addy all over the school. He couldn't find her in any of her usual haunts. She wasn't in the Astronomy Tower, or the owlery, or the kitchens, or the deserted classroom on the fifth floor by the painting of Boris the Bumpkin.

As Sirius ambled back into the common room dejectedly James caught him and turned him back around, "Time to go Padfoot." He sung out and then he whispered, "Where have you been?"

Sirius sighed and whispered back, "Looking for Addy. I couldn't find her anywhere."

James shook his head, "Well forget about her okay we've got mischief to make."

Sirius shook his head trying to clear it, "Yeah. C'mon lets go," he said preceding James out of the common room.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Addy lay in the center of the quidditch pitch soaked in sweat. She had been running laps and now she was wiped. She was watching the stars come out one by one. She found the star Sirius was named after and gazed at it a moment. He had been the only one who looked truly remorseful. No that wasn't true, they had all looked remorseful.

Addy tried to remember when she had started to like Sirius. It must've been fourth year, it had been right around when she had started really hanging out with the marauders. Addy had been hiding in a broom closet crying because she had just gotten a letter from her parents. She could remember exactly what it said.

_Dear Addison Rose_

_Your mother and I think that you are not focusing enough time on your studies as we would like while you are at Hogwarts. Flying around on that ridiculous broom of yours seems like more your focus while you are there. We think it would be best for you to not be distracted since we have such high hopes for your future. Therefore, as soon as we get your acceptance letter from Beauxbatons we will be withdrawing you from Hogwarts. _

_Much Love, _

_ Father_

Addy's cheeks blushed with the customary anger that still surfaced whenever she thought about her parents. They thought she was spending too much time playing on the Quidditch team when they wanted her to follow in her father's footsteps and become a Healer. Addy wasn't sure what she wanted to do but she knew that she didn't spend her life bending over the bedside of sick people like her father did. Sick people were depressing.

Anyway, back to Sirius Black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Addy looked at the letter again hot tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe her parents wanted to pull her from Hogwarts! They thought she was sullen and depressed, but if they really cared they would know that she was like that only when she was home. Home, hah! That's a laugh, like you could even call it home, more like hell. Hell where her manipulative, overbearing parents reigned.

Suddenly the door to the closet opened and a tall, dark haired boy slipped in and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it and breathed heavily for a moment before looking around the closet. When he saw Addy the triumphant look on his face disappeared replace by one of concern, "Hey, are you alright?"

Addy shook her head, "I don't know, I guess. You're Sirius Black right? You're beater on the Gryffindor team?"

Sirius lifted his wand, "_Lumos_. Hey you're a chaser with James! McCarthy, right?"

"Addy," she had answered grinning and holding out her hand.

"Sirius," he said grabbing her and shaking, returning her grin watt for watt. "The coast should be clear now," he said peeking around the door before holding it open for her.

Addy smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sirius returned falling into step beside her. After a short silence Sirius asked, "What were you crying about before."

Addy didn't say a word but she handed Sirius the letter without looking at him.

When he was done reading he looked at her, "Blimey! I didn't know anyone elses parents were like mine, but yours come pretty damn close."

Addy looked at him gratefully, "I hate families."

"Me too. Actually no I hate mine. That's why I got rid of them," Sirius said proudly.

"How do you… 'Get rid of them'?" Addy asked suddenly seeing a glimmer of hope.

"Well if you have most of what you need here at school. Tell them to fuck out of your life and leave you alone. Tell them that you are disowning them, and then stay somewhere else during the summer holidays. Hey! Maybe you could come live with the Potters and me! Then we could play two-aside quidditch!" Sirius said excitedly.

"I dunno, I wouldn't want to intrude on them," Addy said regretfully, that would make everything easier.

"Obviously you've never been to a Potter birthday party. You could live there and Mr. and Mrs. Potter would never know you were there. Their house is _huge_!" Sirius said proudly before adding quickly, "We'd tell them you were there of course!"

Addy grinned hopefully, "You're sure they wouldn't mind?"

"Positive! We can have James right them and ask tonight. Let's go write your parents!" Sirius said grabbing her hand and pulling her down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Addy smiled. He'd been her champion. She had always had a crush on him. He was teammate, her partner for two-aside quidditch at the Potter's, her friend, her confidante, her everything.

Addy watched the full moon peek out from behind the clouds to the east, she sighed. It was so much nicer to watch the full moon from the quidditch pitch then from the roof of the astronomy tower or the girl's dormitories. Then she heard growling to her right. She glanced over towards the right but wasn't paying much attention since it came from the direction of the forbidden forest. What she saw made her do a double take.

A werewolf was standing at the edge of the quidditch pitch growling at her.

Addy gulped and sat as still as possible.

Then the wolf leaped towards her. Addy screamed, scrambled to her feet and ran in the opposite direction. When she reached the edge of the stands she looked behind her and saw the werewolf leaping towards her.

Addy took a deep breath and started to stumble up the stands not bothering to use the stairs. When she reached the top level of the stands she turned to look behind her. The werewolf was climbing the stands in a haphazard fashion. And a large black dog was following him. The dog had chosen the stairs and when he was a little ahead of the wolf he leaped twisting in the air to smack against the wolf sending both of them tumbling down towards the pitch.

Addy breathed a small sigh before she realized that alone the dog was not going to be able to distract the wolf enough so she could get out and back up to the castle. Then a stag came prancing onto the pitch.

He scooped the wolf up into his antlers and tossed him through the air. Addy started running as fast as she could using the stairs and skipping as many as she could. She tripped on the last landing and tumbled to the grassy pitch in a heap.

Someone's teeth were against her neck biting the back of her shirt and tugging her, whining urgently.

Addy stood up and saw the black dog whining at her. He mouthed her hand and pulled her towards the exit to the pitch. Addy followed obediently running as fast as she could after the dog. When they got to the outside the dog started to transform.

Sirius suddenly stood in front of Addy looking frantically worried. "Run to the castle, Addy. Go up to our dorm."

When the experience caught up to Addy as he was talking to her she started to cry and shake uncontrollably.

"Oh Addy," Sirius said pulling her to his chest and holding her there a moment, "Climb in my bed and as soon as this over I'll come see you okay?"

Addy nodded as she allowed Sirius to wipe away her tears and give her a small push towards the castle.

Addy began running towards the castle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sirius watched her run for a moment and realized that if Remus had killed her he would've never forgiven Remus or himself. It had taken a near death experience for her, for Sirius to realize that he had feelings for the girl who was running away.

Sirius transformed back to his animagus and sat watching Addy until she reached the castle steps where she looked back once before opening the door to the castle and closing it behind her.

Sirius trotted back into the quidditch pitch wagging his tail jovially. He had figured out why every time she got hit with a bludger, or cried his chest would constrict around his heart. He had discovered why his veins fizzed like butterbeer every time she brushed up against him. He was in love with his best friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Addy climbed into Sirius four-poster bed still shaking from her encounter with the werewolf. She pulled the covers over her body. She had discarded her sweaty clothes for one of Sirius's school shirts and a pair of his boxers. She hoped he wouldn't mind but there was a very good chance he wouldn't be getting these back.

Addy was curled in a small ball in his bed and tried to think of happy things so she wouldn't have nightmares.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Addy was still awake when moments before dawn Sirius slipped into the common room, his arm bandaged and a black eye to show for the night.

"Hey," he whispered quietly, "Aren't those my clothes?"

Addy smiled, "Yeah I got all the way up here and didn't want to have to walk all the way back down and then up more steps to my dorm. Plus I like the way you smell."

Sirius grinned and yawned wide, "Slide over. I'm wiped."

Addy slid over a little allowing Sirius to get in before she snuggled up against him, "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime," Sirius said through another yawn wrapping his arms around Addy, "I really like you, by the way... And if I wasn't so tired I probably wouldn't have said that," Sirius mentioned.

Addy smiled elatedly after adding her own yawn, "You're lucky I like you back."

Sirius grinned, "Really?" he yawned again.

"Yeah," Addy answered through her own yawn.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?" Sirius asked blinking sleepily.

"Yeah," Addy said and yawned before adding, "Go to sleep."

"Done," Sirius said closing his eyes and hugging Addy tighter before starting to snore lightly.

Addy smiled contentedly and yawned one last time before falling asleep herself.

**A/N: so there it is. PLEASE READ THE SECOND PARAGRAPH THING DOWN BELOW!!! Its not rambling like this will be so stick with it I Promise it'll be good. I just want you all to know that I couldn't help but yawn through that whole last scene. I'm not even tired. I'm totally pumped cause we're having a pre-last-weekend-of-performances-partayyy with the cast of the chow im in this summer. It's gonna be a blast.**

**Okay so I can't decide if I want to write another chapter just to tell you what happens to these two because in my head im already continuing the story. But I can't promise that I'll actually do it unless you flat out tell me you do. So in your reviews gimme a vote. Aye or nay. THANKS FOR READING!!!!! I LOVE YOU**


End file.
